Never Resting
by Earth Magician
Summary: This is a continuation to a German story. I prommise to translate it soon.


1 The Bonded Ones  
  
  
  
Andrew woke up. He was impatient to go and get his Pokémon. His dad (Ash Ketchum) told him to come back home after he got it. He didn't know why, but he did.  
  
As usual, they met in Andrew's room. Ash (I'll just call him Ash, OK?) wasn't as joyful as usual. He began with, "Andrew, your mom doesn't know this, so don't tell her. When I was young I got between two psycho bolts. They came from the two strongest Pokémon in our world, Mew and Mewtwo. I was turned to stone. That she knew, but she didn't want me to tell you. She was there. The tears of all the Pokémon, and all the clones brought me back to life. Mew and Mewtwo used their recover skill on me. All of that together did more for me than just bring me back to life. It gave me another skill. After that I was a psycho. You also have that power in your veins. The reason not to tell this to your mom is, she hates everything to do with it." He giggled. "That's because she was once turned into a doll by a psycho called Sabrina. Here's a Pokémon, that if you win it's trust, will be the best companion." Ash opened the Pokéball to find, Pikachu's oldest Son. His nickname was Sparks. He was still waiting for his best friend, Tom. Tom was the Son of Ash's best friend, Richy. (Tracy had married the first Gym Leader that Ash had beat on the Orange Islands and Brock had married Prof. Ivy.) When Tom came, Ash was telling Andrew's mom (Misty) that it was time that their Son knew the truth. Misty was arguing the exact opposite. When the doorbell rang Andrew went and got it. Misty had gotten a headache from all the yelling and went outside. Ash winked at Andrew and told him, "Don't tell anyone else about our discussion. No, not even Tom." Andrew's face fell. "OK dad. I won't." As soon as the boys were on their way Tom asked him, "What aren't you supposed to tell anyone?" "I'm not going to tell you, or anyone else. My dad had enough confidence in me, to tell it to me, I'm not going to have him do that for nothing." He heard a voice in his head, "Your just as much of an idealist as I am. Oh well, I think I should come to the point. I'm going to be helping you use your psycho powers when you're on your journey. This way your mom won't know about them." The teaching began.  
  
*Back with Ash Ketchum*  
  
While he was teaching his Son, he had challenged Gary to a Pokémon battle. His first one, as usual was Pikachu. Pikachu lost to Gary's second Pokémon. The battle was put to his body, not to his mind. It was so used to battles, that it won without trouble.  
  
The days went by, and little by little Andrew was learning. Then all of a sudden the connection broke. Ash was worried. He told Misty that he was going to go and catch some Pokémon. As soon as he was out in the woods near Pallet Town he transported himself right next Andrew, so that he was covered by bushes. What he saw almost made his heart stop. Andrew was laying on the ground helpless, with Mewtwo standing over him. Tom would have helped, but he had bean knocked out. Ash dashed out of the bushes. "Mewtwo, stop it this second." "Why did you know my name? Does that mean you weren't made to forget all that stuff?" "Oh well, I think you wiped me of a different memory. I totally forgot how we got to the place. But leave my Son alone." "Your Son? If that's the reason, then I will not kill him. But don't expect another favor from me." "Fine. Thank you, and good by Mewtwo." Ash healed the two boys. As soon as they were ready to go again, Ash scanned a picture of Mewtwo and one of Mew into their Pokédexes, then he typed in some information about them. "There here you go. Did your Pokémon get hurt?" They answered with yes. OK, then let's go to a Pokémon Center. They headed off to the nearest Pokémon Center. "Dad why didn't that Pokémon attack you?" "Oh well Mewtwo owed me a favor." "How did you know how to program our Pokédexes?" "Well I saw a couple of Pokémon not included in my Pokédex, called Dexter. So I worked and worked on trying to figure it out. Finally I did. He opened Dexter, and pushed a few buttons in. It came up with three Pokémon pictures. "These are the last added Pokémon" ,it said. Ash explained, "I'll stay with you until your Pokémon are better. Then I'll leave you alone again. A Pokémon journey is for the people who need it. I already had my own. But please don't mess with Mewtwo. He's very dangerous. If you see Mew tell him that I'm looking for him." After they where safely at a Pokémon Center, Ash transported himself to a place where a Mew lived. He was in the middle of a jungle. A Mew came over out of curiosity. It was followed by two youngsters. Ash talked with the Mother Mew. In the end she let her two kids join him. He thanked them, and took out two special Pokéballs. They were both silver. "Here, these are not as uncomfortable." After they went in, he transported himself to Andrew. (Tom was asleep.) As he handed a young Mew to Andrew he said, "Here Andrew, I told a Mew mother that we would take care of her little ones. I have another one. I also promised her though, that we would only use them in great need. They are to be used only if you're in deadly need for it's help. I mean the sort of thing like with Mewtwo. Only then. Do I have your word?" "Yes dad. Thank you for all you have done for me." "You're my Son, but you must find your own way. Do not follow mine." Ash thought, if you do, I don't know what will happen to you.  
  
After he had completely trained Andrew, he decided that something had to be done against Team Rocket. He decided to bring his strongest Pokémon with him. Yes, he had once told Misty about his power. She had forgotten about it. He had given his Pokémon the power of speech, but they chose not to use it. (I wrote all these stories) He was walking towards the Team Rocket Headquarters. But then he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. Then it came to him in a flash, Andrew. He needed help. The Mew had not been of help enough. Ash didn't really care if someone saw him. He was there in a flash. Tom was slumped against a tree. Andrew had flung up a barrier around him, Tom and the little hurt Mew. Ash hurried to his Son. Just as he reached him, Andrew fell down unconscious. Ash knew he had used so much energy up, that there was barely enough to keep his heart beating. Ash flung the shield up again. He grabbed Andrew, the Mew and Tom and transported them to a nearby house, where he sometimes went when he was around. When he was there, he used his and his Mew's strength. His Mew helped the other two, and he helped Andrew.  
  
At midnight Andrew finally woke up. He looked up. His father was siting over him, concentrating. He had a aura around him, so powerful that Andrew immediately backed away. Ash opened his eyes. "You're awake. I'm glad that you got over it all right. Now I must tell you, do not use up so much of your strength again. If I had come just a little bit later, you would have died. At a time like that it's best to transport yourself and your friends." "But Mewtwo was too strong. He would have followed me." "Mewtwo? Not again. Andrew I think Mewtwo wants to kill you. I'd better come with you. That way he won't hurt you. I'm not going to help you in your battles though." "Fine dad. With you I'll feel safe. Oh dad, when I woke up, I saw a great power surrounding you. What was that?" "It was an Aura. Every living being has one." "Why was yours so powerful?" "It is? I never noticed. Well, maybe because of my adventures when I was younger." Suddenly he remembered Misty. "Do know how your mom and I met? Well the day I began my Pokémon journey…" After he was done Andrew fell asleep.  
  
Ash tiptoed out. He then flung a barrier up over the house. It was visible only to the chosen people. "Mewtwo come out. I know that your out there." "How did you know that I was here?" "Mewtwo, I could feel the presence of you and Mew, ever since the accident. You know that after that we understood each other perfectly. You know all my weaknesses, and I yours. If any of us die, the others do, too. But with me, it's different. Since the tears of the Pokémon healed me, if any of you die, then I just almost die. But the agony is larger for me than yours. Because if one of you die I would get the power of the other one. But, I can not kill you, nether do I want to. I would rather just live in peace. If I die, you and Mew die, but not the other way around. I'll just use this to protect my Son. I don't want my Son hurt, any more than you would yours Mewtwo. Why do you attack him? What harm has he done?" "He is just like you, Ash. Though not as strong. Your the strongest psycho I know Ash. Your Aura is more powerful than my own. Farewell Ash Ketchum, until we meet again. But don't forget that as soon as you leave Andrew alone, I will kill him. Oh yes, thank you for the Information." With that he transported himself away. Ash went back in. He didn't bother taking his shield down, and walked right through it. He had made it so he could pass through it. He thought about the days when he was younger, the day he told Misty that he loved her, when he had asked her hand in marriage, their wedding, then the day that Andrew was born. It had all been so nice. He would never forget those days. He only wanted the thing with Mewtwo to end. With happy and sad thoughts, he went to bed.  
  
In the morning his ribs ached from sleeping on the ground. Andrew was still sleeping. Ash went over to check on the other two that Mew had taken care of. Mew hadn't finished the healing. Ash finished it. Then he started the pancakes. When he was done, he said, "Food!" and all of them came running. They happily ate their pancakes. After that Tom asked, "How did we get here? All I remember is that Mewtwo attacked, then blackness." Ash simply answered the question with, "I happened to be around and brought you here." "Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling me something?" Tom asked suspiciously. "Why would we not tell you something?!" came the answer from Andrew. "Well, Andrew, I'm not telling you something. Why should I tell him?" Andrew had thought that his dad spoke with him about everything. Now it turned out that he didn't. Ash went on, "I'll be coming along with you for the time being. It's just so that Mewtwo doesn't try to kill Andrew. I talked with him yesterday. He has to leave you two alone, when I'm there." "What did you tell him dad?" "I told him the truth. So come on, let's go." Andrew wondered what it was that his dad wasn't telling him. (We know of course.) Tom was wondering what it was that they weren't telling him. Ash knew the answers to all their questions, but chose not to tell them.  
  
Mewtwo was scornfully watching them. Ash had made his last mistake. His weakness was his Son. He loved his Son more than life itself. Mewtwo wanted to kill Ash. He wanted to have him suffer for his embarrassment. Yet he wanted to live.  
  
Mew knew about this bonding. If Mew of Mewtwo died, then that other would also die, while Ash would still live. Then and there, he decided that he had to get such an evil being as Mewtwo from this world. He flew into a rock, this ended his life, and Mewtwo's too.  
  
Mewtwo staggered. He then knew what had happened. Mew had killed herself. He felt his strength leaving him. Then it was all gone. He toppled, dead.  
  
The world exploded with pain. Ash was trying to hide it. It was pain beyond anything he imagined. Andrew felt that something was wrong. He turned, to see his dad smiling at him. He decided everything was alright after all. But it wasn't. Ash could barely stand anymore. But he stood his ground like a warrior. It kept on getting worse. Andrew looked at his dad again. He was pale white. He called for a rest. Ash went strait into the woods. He sat down, and promptly lost consciousness. The pain lasted 5 hours. The other two couldn't find him. They looked everywhere. Then finally Ash regained consciousness. Andrew was crying as he came back. "D- dad?" he said in disbelief. "What was wrong?" "The thing that I didn't tell you. Now it can't come again. Damn, I should have remembered, Mew knows everything that Mewtwo knows. It's all my fault!" Then he heard Mew's voice in his head. It said, "I would have found it out within another day anyway." "But what about your family? Your Son and daughter will be heartbroken." Mew said with anger, "then just don't tell them although I think they would proud of me." "OK I'll tell them. Will you still stay here in my head for a while?" "I must, like Mewtwo stay with you. It is my duty. The bond still exists. Only that two of us are dead, doesn't break the bond. I'll make sure that Mewtwo doesn't try to take you over." "Thanks Mew." Ash woke up. He had been so exhausted from the struggle for his life, that he had fallen asleep. Tom had fallen asleep too. Only Andrew was still awake. "Andrew, there is a bond that exists between Mew, Mewtwo and me. Because of their attacks hitting me together. But then I was brought back to life through the tears, I still had been alive, just without the ability to move. If I had gotten killed, then they would have gotten killed themselves. But through the tears of the Pokémon, some of that bond was taken away on my side. That way I would not completely die if one of them did. Though the others would if I did. Mew killed himself after he found that out. She was willing to die so that Mewtwo would die. She didn't know about the pain that I would experience. All she knew was that I would not die." He didn't add that their death, had made him even stronger than before. "I don't need to come with you anymore. I'm going to see someone." Then he was gone. Now he knew where he had to go. But then he remembered his promise to Mew. He telepathically told her children about their mothers death, and why she did it. Then he arrived at Sabrina's Gym. He went past the practice room. Again, one of them came to talk with him. "What do you want in this place?" "I want to talk with Sabrina." "To just talk with Sabrina, you must be able to bend this spoon and not touching it." "Fine, if that's all, then I'll be through here in a second." He just hurriedly bent the spoon with his mental ability. "Can I go on now?" "…Not even Sabrina can do it that fast. … Oh yes, you can pass." "I'm glad you remembered that I was there." Then Ash went past without another comment. Along the way to Sabrina the problems were always a little harder. He handled every one without a second thought. They were very surprised that he was stronger than Sabrina. In the end he even passed her test. "Why do you intrude? What is your name?" "I search for knowledge, and my name is Ash Ketchum." "But last time we met, you had less psycho power than a newborn baby. How is it that you now have stronger powers than I? Oh yes, there was a barrier so strong that even I could not overcome it. But was this the thing that was hidden behind it, no... that barrier is still there." "A lot of things happened since then. Many of which I would have gladly passed on. The knowledge that I search for is this: I need to learn how to fend off ghosts that want to take over my mind." "For one as strong as you that should not be too hard." "Well think of it this way, Sabrina. If I don't pay enough attention for one single second, then one does take over my mind. It's the ghost of a Pokémon called Mewtwo." Because Ash wasn't paying enough attention, Mewtwo thought that it was time to teach this lady a lesson. He snuck in and took over Ash's mind. Sabrina was surprised when Ash all of a sudden stopped talking and attacked her. He was glowing blue, like Pokémon do. Then she felt that there was a struggle going on inside of Ash. Then finally he settled on the floor, exhausted. "If you got hurt, I'm sorry. I should've been paying more attention. Now you see what my problem is? I can't go home with this problem. In that other state I could easily kill someone I love." "All right. I'll help you. The first thing you have to do is overcome your greatest fear." "That would be telling Misty what I am. I'll come back afterwards." He teleported himself to Misty.  
  
Misty wasn't surprised when Ash just appeared. "Misty, I told this to you before, but you forgot. Remember that I'm a psycho? Our Son got it too." "Ash what happened while you were gone? You've changed. Everything you do betrays you. What happened?!" "Well, …" When he had finished she said, "I totally forgot about your psycho abilities. Thanks for reminding me. So what's this about you, Mew and Mewtwo all about?" Then he explained it to her again. After that he said he had to go. Ash went straight to Sabrina this time. Though this time she was busy battling his Son. He just sat in the shadows and watched. Andrew lost. After that Tom tried, and lost. Ash was disappointed. Then Andrew looked around. "Dad?" Ash was working hard on constraining Mewtwo from his mind. Then Andrew finally went outside. Ash took a long breath. Then he went to Sabrina. She said, "You were fighting against that spirit. Why did it try to control you when you were paying attention?" "It wants to kill one of the boys that challenged you." "Oh, well the next thing you have to do is bring down that barrier. I'll do my best to help you with this stage." So whenever she wasn't fighting, they worked on it. It took two weeks until he could finally penetrate the barrier. When the barrier was breached, they found something. It was a light so bright and so white that they had to shield their eyes from it. It formed itself into a unicorn. Then Sabrina knew what had been hidden so well from her. Ash was a shape-shifter. He could be a unicorn at will. After this step was accomplished, he had no more things in his way, to learn the skill he wanted to know. He was very quick to learn it. After Ash could do it automatically, she decided to also teach him to use his ability for shape-shifting. This he also learned remarkably fast. After she had taught him everything she knew, they said farewell. But when he was just about to leave, Andrew and Tom came in the door. Ash turned himself into a Unicorn, before Andrew or Tom saw him. Then he watched his Son fight with Sabrina. This time he won. Ash told Sabrina telepathically that Andrew was his Son. Then Ash saw the future. Tom infested by a spirit (not Mewtwo) about to kill Andrew. It was the near future. Even in this arena. Ash acted quickly. He galloped out of the shadows, and picked up Andrew with his horn. Then Ash swung Andrew on to his back, and galloped away. "Who are you? Why are you taking me away from my friend?" asked Andrew annoyed. "Think, Andrew, you know me. As for why I'm taking you away from your friend, he would have killed you through no fault of his own. A bad spirit would have taken him over if he had stayed near you any longer." "Oh. Hey, you sound like my dad!" "I am your dad!" "But your a unicorn." "Why don't you get down and I'll show you." Andrew dismounted, then Ash shifted back to his human form. "Do you believe me now?" Andrews jaw dropped to the ground. "H…how…did you d…do that!" "I found out that I'm a shape-shifter, while I was learning stuff at Sabrina's gym. How many Badges do you have?" "I've got eight now. So I'm going to participate in the Pokémon league." "You'll have to wait for that Andrew. The Pokémon league starts in ten months. Come on, let's go home. You can train your Pokémon there and get ready for the big competition. One thing that you should never forget is, you have the power to become a great Pokémon Master, everyone does, you only have to learn how to use it. That's what most people never learn how to do. As you know, I'm a Pokémon Master, but I also had to learn how to do it on my own. No one can help you, because you have to learn how it is done on your own. The greatest part of being a Master is the road to the goal, not what happens afterwards. Well, climb on my back," he said changing back into the beautiful unicorn, "We'll get there faster this way. Now hold on." With those words Ash galloped as fast as the wind, to his destination. On the way Ash told Andrew why he had told Misty about their psycho powers. He understood that it was necessary. Later, when they arrived near Pallet town, Ash turned back into his original form. Like that they went home.  
  
Want to know what happens Next? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
